


Not a Good Idea

by Yvi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to your boss one morning was something that did not fall under 'harmless'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



Sleeping with your boss was never a good idea. She should have learned that lesson long ago, but as she looked at the man sleeping next to her, that obviously wasn't the case.

Thinking about Skinner had started only a few months after she met him. Thinking, she had told herself, was completely okay and would not lead down *that* road again.

Dreaming of him had started only a few weeks afterwards and she would regularly wake up bathed in sweat and ready to take a cold shower. But they were only dreams, after all.

Thinking of him while touching herself was just a few tiny steps away. Again, it was harmless and it helped her relieve the tension after working on an X-File. Or after a meeting with the person those dreams were about. Harmless. Didn't mean it had to happen.

Waking up next to him one morning was something that did not fall under 'not good, but harmless'. But once was okay, wasn't it? She wouldn't have an affair with a superior again, would she?

Dana Scully wasn't stupid.

But waking up next to him more than once fell under 'you did not learn that lesson at all'.

And to be honest, she didn't even feel bad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aaronlisa's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
